Spongebob and the Cuttlefish :)
by billybunny2004
Summary: Spongebob and pals have been told there is a surprise waiting for them at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs must be up to his old tricks again with some crazy get-rich-quick-scheme. But what could it be? 1shot. Not for children or people of a nervous disposition.


"Hey Spongebob, what is going on?"

"Be quiet, Patrick," Spongebob said to his starfish friend, "it's about to start."

Normally, this would be another day at the Krusty Krab for the residents of Bikini Bottom, but Mr. Krabs had a new announcement he would make. Something he'd apparently poured hours of his time, and anyone who knew Mr. Krabs would know that meant it was worth millions. This is a man who doesn't waste time with his money.

The restaurant was a glorified fast food place, with warm, comforting wooden decor that brought to mind a nautical theme. Fitting, for the underwater town. Nothing was really pristine, it had a worn, homey feel to it that made everything seem inviting. Mr. Krabs was in his office, finishing up whatever it was he was going to unveil. Everyone in the town was there... everyone except a certain somebody across the street.

"Is it going to start soon?" Sandy blurted out. Some fish in the crowd agreed.

"Now, now, hold yer horses," Mr. Krabs said, walking out of the office with a stone tablet.

"What's that?" Squidward said.

"It's instructions on how to bring the cuttlefish to Bikini Bottom, Squidward!"

Mr. Krabs laughed jovially.

"What's the cuttlefish?" Spongebob asked.

"It's... well, it's a fish. It can turn into anything you want and grant your wishes!"

"What are you wishing for?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Money, of course!" Mr. Krabs said with a grin. He opened a curtain he had over the kitchen area. There was some mysterious thing on the grill, cooking. It was black and looked fleshy, but smelled fouler than anything anyone had seen before. Squidward took a step back in disgust.

"All we have to do is stab into this thing, I already did the heavy lifting. Ready, kids?"

Everyone's eyes were peeled. Mr. Krabs took one of the kitchen knives and cut into the thing. Nothing happened.

"Is that all?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I want to go home," said Larry the Lifeguard.

"Hang on, hang on! Give it just, oh, 30 more seconds!"

Click.

"I'm leaving, okay?"

Sandy walked for the door and tried to open it. It rattled a bit, but didn't open.

"Huh? What the?" she exclaimed, trying harder and harder to open it to no avail.

"What's that?!" a fish exclaimed. The sun started to go down, and with it, the water seemed to drain away, leaving an inky blackness in its place. For all of the light that disappeared from the sky, a deep purple glow appeared in the now cut meat. Blood dripped down from it, off the counter and onto the floor of the Krusty Krab.

"What is this?!" Larry screamed.

"I... I don't know! Maybe it's the Flying Dutchman up to his old tricks?"

There was a scream. One of the fish began to clutch at his throat and rolled on the floor in agony. Mr. Krabs looked terrified - the fish began to claw desperately at the ground. Tendrils exploded from his throat leaving scales and blood everywhere.

"What's going on!" Sandy screamed. The tendril grabbed at a knife and began to cut into the meat more and more, speeding the draining of the water.

"No way out..." one fish screamed, before walking into the kitchen and dunking itself in the hot oil. Other fish tried to beat themselves to death with the stools. Half the crown seemed to go insane in this way.

"Weak..." the insane ones cried out. Blood dripped from the windows of the building.

"What's going on?!" Sandy cried out, bashing her head against the wall in agony. Her protective fish-bowl broke open, spilling water into her dome. She didn't care. In a trance, she began clawing out her own eyeballs.

"Spongebob? What's happening?!" Patrick asked.

"I... I don't know!" he screamed. The meat was now fully cut at this point. It was eminating purple haze. Things popped out, things that shouldn't exist. Just looking at them caused Spongebob's eyes to burn, so he looked away. Just from the glance, he got a brief idea of what they were.

They had no face, just a head with skin stretched over it. Their arms were just long, protruding spikes that seemed to cut through their own flesh. Their legs were clawed and covered with bumps, sores, and what appeared to be blood. One thing was for certain, though. Whatever they were... they didn't belong.

Patrick, unlike Spongebob, was not blessed with the intelligence to look away. His eyes beginning to bleed, he stared in horror as one of them noticed his gaze. It lifted one of its blades up and cut a hole where its mouth should be. Black liquid oozed out of the cut. It let out a primal scream, one that shook Patrick's whole body. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. It slowly advanced towards him, cutting open its torso now.

There was no rib cage, only an open jaw. Patrick panted and gasped for oxygen, anything to let him escape from that place. But there was no escape outside. There is no way out. It opened up its torso even wider than Patrick thought possible and began devouring him. Patrick began to scream in pain.

Spongebob huddled in the corner as he watched this happen. Mr. Krabs was already gone, the only trace he was there to begin with was one of his eye-stalks remained on the bloodied wooden floor. He screamed. One of the beings turned its faceless head to Spongebob in response to this as it was finishing the remainder of Sandy's corpse. It cut a grin into its face.

Spongebob needed no further reasoning to make his decision; he grabbed one of the chairs nearby that had not been torn apart and used to impale people. If the door wouldn't work, there was only one other way to leave. He flung the chair with all his might at the large glass window nearest to him. Spongebob immediately felt a chill as the water began to flood out of the Krusty Krab to the abyss that surrounded it.

They weren't in Bikini Bottom anymore. There was no way out.


End file.
